


Amy Pond

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Queer Headcanons [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conceptualization of the character as a polyamorous woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Also been quite some time since I've written anything Doctor Who, and first time on this site. So hello! This was part of a series I was doing imaging characters from various fandoms as queer, either in identity or sexuality, within the canon. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Amelia Pond was always seen as odd growing up in the village of Leadworth, though this mostly had to do with her insistence on the existence of a certain Raggedy Doctor. But even without this, she always knew there was just something different about her, something that made her yearn for the stars that were once promised her.

She also knew that, odd as she was, she was also very pretty, and she liked how much the boys of Leadworth would go crazy over her, in just a skirt and some makeup and a little kiss. It was fun, it was a laugh.

Rory never made a fuss about the kiss-o-gram gig, she knew, because he felt himself lucky to have her. And she didn’t correct him, because sure they were lucky to have each other, but what was the rush? Why limit themselves to boyfriend and girlfriend labels and a boring little cottage down the road from her aunt. It’d drive her _mad_.

The madman himself soon arrived after that, and it was just as exhilarating as she’d always dreamt it’d be. The Doctor made her believe again, in the stars in the universe, in him, and she doesn’t want to give that up.

Amy didn’t want to give Rory up, either, and that’s why she agreed when he popped the question. They’re 21, it’s so soon, she’s barely had a _chance_ , but she does love him so. If only there was a way.

The night before her wedding, that way presents itself. The Doctor, back with his time machine and his promises of everywhere and everywhen. She only needs a little bit a time and space to herself, a little chance to get out of this village and away. Can she really be blamed?

And the wonders they see, together, forging a connection far deeper than fish fingers and custard and twelve years of waiting. He’s funny and not hot, but Amy always knew she had feelings, and they only grow stronger until she can’t contain them anymore - but he panics. Because she’s about to be married.

Amy knows Rory truly feels betrayed now once they collect him, but for some reason the guilt never comes. It must make her look so cold, so uncaring, but can’t he see _she cares so much_? For him, for the Doctor, Amy feels her heart so full when she looks at them, _her boys_. It doesn’t seem impossible that in a universe so big and mad and wonderful she can’t have both. After all, they both care for her. How is that selfish?

But the universe is determined to make her choose, over and over. If her travels through time and space teach her anything, it is this. Always something separating her from one or the other, always something keeping them all apart, much as she strives to pull them back together again.

It’s not that she _wants_ them both, not always. She’s more than aware of the kind of words and assumptions that surround that idea. Both Rory and the Doctor are far too important to her to risk losing over her own desires, the desire to be close with the ones she loves. So she contents herself with a wedding band on her finger and a blue box just a phone call away.

But she never quite gives in. She flirts as she pleases, speaks not of the man, but the _men_ she loves, and never, ever gives up who she is. She is Amy Pond, a wife, a mother, a friend, and she is unique in the universe. How can she take on just one other name when that is never who she is going to be? Not until the end.

Because it all comes down to a choice in Manhattan. Her teary words, wrenched from her heart that seems to be breaking in two jagged pieces, are just as much to try and comfort her dearest friend as herself. She will go after Rory, live and love with him and him alone, and be happy. She must.

That is the story of Amy Pond, and how it ended with Amelia Williams.

 


End file.
